


Metempsychosis

by YuTopia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crystal Stasis, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, German Eren Yeager, Guns, Knives, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Memory Loss, Military, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Titan Eren Yeager, Vertical Maneuvering Gear, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuTopia/pseuds/YuTopia
Summary: It is a lonely wait’, his subconscious mind supplies. ‘Terribly lonely’, his aching heart agrees. But he is powerless against his own, so he can only wait and hope that his suffering will end soon.And his torment did end, but on a different era where he is nothing but a stranger who defied time and death.





	Metempsychosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever chaptered fic here and I hope you'll give it lots and lots of love and support, it brightens up my day !
> 
> I do not own the characters nor anything else except the plot line and idea ^^
> 
> Also read the end notes cause I got important things written down there :)
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter!

Gentle shreds of light slips past the lush, deep green canopy of Shiganshina, waking the slumbering life from a night’s rest within the base of the mountain. Coast redwoods shields the floras and faunas living within the isolated bulk of land, Pinus longaeva grew by the rocks, holding the ground together. A paradise for the wild. The doe’s nudge their fawns awake, trampling the weeds beneath their hooves. A distant screech of a hawk echoes and the foul smelling bats roosts in the safety of an underground cave, unseen and unexplored for the past 1164 years.

The cave’s ceilings are lined with stalactites, beetles and bugs, bats and a thin, opaque sheet of glowing crystals- the color of the Mediterranean sea. The walls, however, are completely covered with a thicker lining of the crystals. Protruding from the walls are jagged woods, long and flat, preserved for centuries with the help of the preserving substances coming from the crystal. Perhaps the woods have been part of a house, or a hideout – but everything is destroyed and none can pinpoint as to what it exactly was before.

The rays of the sun penetrates deeper into the mountain, caressing the mouth of the cave and delving into the darkness- filling it with life. At the dip in the center, supported by columns of stalagmites- an enormous sphere of crystal came into light. It glowed under the gentle touch of the sun, the Mediterranean green melted into a clear crystal, revealing what- who – is inside.

Frozen in his timeless sleep, the boy shows no sign of consciousness. He has been there for centuries but he remains undisturbed and in deep slumber. Perhaps he has long died and his body is miraculously preserved, but looking closely- he is very much alive. The healthy, caramel shade of his skin bleeds through the thick cocoon enclosing him, so is his wild, deep mahogany locks that reaches past his chin. His boyish features are diluted with maturity, sharp and hard. The only remnant of his younger self is his unusually large eyes, quite noticeable despite the closed lids. He looks like he is on his late teenage years, not including the fact he's already thousands of years old. 

His frame is lean, torso and arms toned, and his legs long and muscled like an athlete’s. He is clothed in a lightweight, long sleeve midnight black top and skin tight pants made of the same material, accentuating his figure. On his chest are breastplates, worn out and the symbol on the left- a pair of fading wings with one overlapping the other is very dear to him. Covering his feet up past his knees are a pair boots with the exact color as his clothes, completing his look made for speed and stealth. Mapping his body are contraptions made of leather with silver buckles holding it all onto place, part of a mechanism he uses in his time. Attached on his back and sides is a mechanism he uses to engage his enemy, giving him the capability to destroy it, aside from his ability to turn into one of his foes. The gear is very important to him and to everyone else during his era.

But his time has long since passed, and he is the last reminder of the events that transpired during the era unknown to the present age. Perhaps he is there to tell their story, a tale of the time when humans cowered behind the walls. Animals waiting for slaughter. But that can wait, before anything else, he has- needs – to be awakened from his cocoon.

Sunlight plunges deeper into the cave and higher into the vast sky, warmth increasing tenfold and breeze rocks the ancient trees. Deep into his unconscious mind, the young man stirs, restless and wallowing in grief. Events played over and over again, a limitless cycle of his journey. He watches his family perish, his enemies torn down with his own hands, how it all ended and how he prisoned himself- so he can wait for as long as he have to, just so he can have the chance to meet his loved ones again. So he can be with his fierce, powerful and loving other half again. 

‘It is a lonely wait’, his subconscious mind supplies. ‘Terribly lonely’, his aching heart agrees. But he is powerless against his own, so he can only wait and hope that his suffering will end soon. His mind wanders through all the possibilities that can transpire, if someone will find him trapped inside his hardened titan skin and be kind enough to help him out, or they'll just walk away as if they saw nothing and leave him there, hopelessly waiting. He also wonders where he could be right now, if he's still inside the hideout of their base, if only a few years has passed or a millennia. He hopes he'll know soon, he hopes he'll meet his lover soon, and with that in mind- he drifts back into his deep slumber. 

 

POV Swap

“Rise and shine sleeping beauties! We’re finally here!” An eccentric, greasy headed brunette hollers at the top of her lungs. The first fingers of the rising sun peeks over the mountains, cascading a golden glow and she starts to buzz in her seat, maniacal grin taking over half of her face. Perching on the brunette’s nose is her glasses, in her hand is a black, digital camera while in the other is a clipboard with piles of paper shoved for her use. In her khaki, button up blouse and matching pants. The eccentric woman’s nametag read Hanji Zoe, resident researcher and Military Major.

“Oh what a magnificent sight!” She squeals, “All these trees are over 20 feet tall! The rock formations are fascinating, it's nothing that we've ever seen before! We should've stayed longer with the locals and learned about the history of this paradise!” Hanji babbles, arms flailing as she tries to take as many aerial shots of the landscape. Moblit, her assistant, rushes over mouthing “It’s the General” as he hands over a radio. Hanji cackles and balances the device in between her shoulder and ear, “Good morning General Smith! We've arrived at the location and we're gonna drop soon eta 15 minutes and scan the area within 10 km radius!” she giddily announced, signaling the rest of their squad to prepare for their expedition on the ancient grounds of Shiganshina. 

Hanji can hear the light chuckle of their old friend and commander Erwin Smith, she grinned wider as her hand furiously jot down notes as they descended. “Good morning too Major Zoe. How's your expedition so far?” The man on the other end of the line inquires, wanting something more than just the usual reply, prying and expecting. The brunette cackles and throws her head back, almost dropping the radio in the process. 

“Everything’s normal General, nothing out of ordinary….yet. One could be the hesitance of the locals earlier when we pointed at the mountains.” She pauses, slinging on his rucksack as the healthy ground is within safe jumping distance. 

He hears the commander hum, “It's just as what Mike said, it's as if they're hiding something, no.. they're hiding something and they don't want anyone else to find out anytime soon.” She supplies, jumping down from the helicopter with a grunt, scrambling to pick up the papers flying all over with a squeal. “I see… be sure to scour the area and leave no stone unturned. I expect that you'll bring back something, Hanji.” At the mention of her name, laughter erupts from within her chest, humming affirmatively before cutting the call. 

Waving the blonde pilot officer Nanaba her goodbye, she turns to face the squad under her conmand, clasping her hands together in glee. “Alright my dear subordinates! The time has come for us to uncover the mystery of Shiganshina!” She announces, whole being thrumming with energy. The squad- a group of 11 talented soldiers, four of which is actually the elite squad and the additional five are fresh, young blooded soldiers, the best of the best at their regime and another two seasoned soldiers who are Hanji’s assistants- exchanges stares with one another. Confusion and uncertainty heavy, but none are hesitant to know the truth. 

A towering male, blonde hair tied into a bun looks straight ahead into Hanji’s eyes. “Permission to speak, Major Zoe.” The eccentric Major nodded, eyes scanning the trees- naming them. “I thought that we are supposed to map out the area for future construction of our hideouts. Was there any change of plans or-“ the soldier is cut off by the cackling of their Major, arms wrapping around her abdomen as she pushes air out of his lungs. “Oh Eld!” she adjusts the glass perching on the bridge of his nose, “We're not actually doing that! That's a boring task, but! In order for us to have a valid excuse to carry out this operation… our very own brilliant General made it up!” 

The squad is unable to hide their bewilderment, jaws slack and eyes wide, a comical sight. A young woman with raven hair tugs her deep red scarf down, pale skin almost glowing beneath the rising sun. “What is our real objectives here, Major Zoe?” The said person chuckles, glasses eerily reflecting the light of the sun as she scans the squadron. “Good question Mikasa! We're here specifically to investigate the land area, to find things that aren't ordinary.” She raises a hand and points across the thick cluster of trees, “It can be anything, it doesn't matter whether it’s rotting or not, as long as it's unusual or an ancient artifact- report to me immediately and we will discuss what our next course of action will be.”

With a clap of her hands, the group dispersed into pairs. Connie Springer, a talkative, bald young man and his companion Sasha Braus, a brunette excelling in long range shooting is feasting on a bread she managed to grab earlier heads towards the South. Armin Arlert, a young man sporting his blonde hair into a bowl cut- while he lacks in strength, he makes up with his exceptionally high intellect, paired up with Jean Kirstein. His two toned hair and long face makes him look quite funny but not unpleasing, a good leader but not the most friendly of the bunch. Together, they started their trek towards the Eastern side of Shiganshina, conversing heavily about what their commander is up to, coming up with conclusions as they disappear into the thicket of trees and shrubs.

Mikasa Ackerman, the top of her regime with her natural aptitude in her line of work, watches her peers as they blend with nature, too preoccupied with their own business to see her worried stare. The raven sighs, tugging her red scarf up to conceal her nose and lips as she made her way towards a certain red head. Petra Ral, part of the elite squad, although petite in nature and kindhearted- she's deadly and efficient in battle. The red head flashes her a sweet smile and the raven nods in return, not bothering to exchange words as they pushed on South-East. The blonde man, Eld Jinn makes eye contact at his comrade Gunther Schultz, communicating silently before nodding with a barely there smirk as they both pivoted on their heel and jogged West- leaving behind a baffled Olou.

The last of the elite squad, Olou Bozado screeches in betrayal. “How could you?! How could everyone leave me behind?!” he wails in despair, groaning as he hears the blond and brunette duo snicker as they picked up their pace. “Hummph! It's not as if I need you guys anyway.” Olou grumbles, a complete lie, frowning even more so as one of Hanji’s assistant smiles sheepishly at him before leading him North-West, an uncomfortable silence descending upon them. Hanji smiles in satisfaction, pivoting on her heel to head North with her loyal assistant Moblit Berner. 

“What do you think about, well…. This?” Sapphire eyed Armin starts, gaze downcast as he tries to understand the situation they're in. “I think Major Zoe finally lost her mind.” Jean drawls, boredom oozing from his stature as he finds his way through the gigantic trees, a few steps ahead of his physically weaker companion. “Jean! That's not a nice thing to say.” Armin chides, yelping as he nearly trips himself with his own foot. The taller male snorts, lazy grin tugging his lips. “It's not as if she can hear us, and I doubt she'll even care.” Sighing, Armin clumsily catches up to Jean, staring at the thick foliage around him and he can't help but be struck with wonder. It's beautiful, truly a paradise and full of mystery.

Too caught up with his own musings, Armin strays off the path Jean laid out and marches deeper into the darker parts of the wood. His steps are even, not faltering once as he animatedly treks across the forest floor. Only did he snap out of his head when he stumbles into a rocky path, jagged and huge- Armin gulps as he takes in the unfamiliar surrounding. As he familiarizes himself with the location, his eyes stops at the open hole on the ground- perhaps nine meters in diameter he estimates. He pulls his radio out, slowly making his way towards the deep drop, an underground cave he concludes. But something is off, Armin’s eyes widen as projectiles of various lights dances inside and out of the cave. Peeking over, he makes out a rather large shard of crystal, blinding and rare- Armin takes a guess that it could be a diamond. Squinting, he finds a trail leading deeper into the cave and his curiosity heightens. 

“Armin!” A panic stricken Jean stumbles into view, relief flooding in his system as he spots his blonde coconut friend still as a rock on his spot. The panting soldier stomps his way over, “What do you think you're doing?! You almost- no- you gave me a heart attack by suddenly disappearing like that!” Jean exclaims, placing a hand on his chest as he grumbles and throws curses at his friend. “Jean ” Armin calls out, eyes trained on the visible part of a cluster of crystals. “What?!” the other barks, walking over to take a peek, brows pinching together in confusion as he recognizes the glittering gems. 

“That's a hell lot of jewels down there.” The taller mumbles, crouching so he can take a better look at what's inside. Armin nods, “But it can't be possible. Diamonds are formed under high temperature and pressure down the earth’s mantle, it's impossible to find diamonds – especially a huge cluster like this one meters just below the ground.” he observes, kneeling as he drops his rucksack and rummaging through it. Jeans’ eyes widens in realization and he quickly pulls out his radio, “Cadet Kirstein speaking, Major Zoe?” the line goes static, crackling before the energetic voice of their Major rang loud and clear. “Did you find something my dear subordinates?!” Jean can hear her cackle, he waits for the brunette to calm down before finally speaking. “We discovered an underground cave, inside are gems- clusters of them. Armin says it's diamonds, but diamond formation is not possible just meters below the ground. ” 

The line is silent for a while, Jean swallows thickly as he peers over at Armin who is busy tying the rope to a nearby pine tree. “Stand by on your position Kirstein and Arlert, we're heading there!” Hanji exclaims, turning off her radio before Jean can say anything back, their last line being ‘Erwin’s gonna love this!’. He shoves his radio back in his pocket before walking over to Armin who's already geared up and ready to jump down the cavern. Jean sighs at his comrade, rubbing his temples as he listens to Armin mumble something along the lines of ‘but what if there's another way for diamonds to form without the help of pressure and heat?’.

He crosses his arms, “Hey Armin, Major Zoe said to stand by so you're not going down there anytime soon mister.” But the blonde didn't pay him any of his attention, opting to find a safe way down the walls of the cave. Horizon blue eyes focuses down the columns of rocks; he takes a deep breath, tightening his grip on the rope and jumps. The wind grazes his face, ruffling his hair and mutes Jeans’ scream. His feet makes contact with the walls and slowly, he makes his way down with even hops. His hands are clammy and his neck and forehead covered in a thin sheet of sweat as he finally touches the safety of the ground, he sighs heavily and unbuckles the rope attached to his body. 

“You freaking fool! You’re gonna get in trouble once Major Zoe arrives here and finds that you deliberately disobeyed her order!” He registers Jean shout at him but he blocks it our, marveling at the glistening crystals all around him. Up close, he inspects it, taking in every detail and notes that it should be diamonds- large pieces of diamonds, no wonder the locals didn’t want any outsider near the aged mountains of Shiganshina. 

“Jean! You won't believe this! This whole place is covered in diamonds!” Armin’s light voice echoes, Jean only crosses his arms, unamused but completely enthralled by the idea that they just discovered a pit full of expensive gems. The soldier watches his surroundings as Armin explores the cave, too impatient and too engrossed with the large amount of crystals all around him. The two toned haired male swerves around as he hears rustling through the trees, seeing the giddy Major blurring past the shrubs with a loud squeal, leaving behind a weary Moblit with a tired smile. 

“Where?! Where is the cave ?! Oh my I can't wait to see your discovery!” She spazzes as she nears Jean, “And I can't wait to show the others! Yes- I contacted them and told them to go here as soon as possible!” She nearly trips but he regains her balance in a second. “Major Zoe-“ Jean starts but he is cut off by Hanji’s loud squeal as he takes photos, babbling on about boundless possibilities the soldier cannot fathom. Jean takes a deep breath of crisp air and counts to ten to calm himself down, he must not lose his cool- not especially in front of his squad leader. Just as he is about to speak up, a scream erupts from inside the cave, startling the three. 

Hanji’s smile disappeared, eyes hardening and she is speeding towards the entrance of the cavern with the two soldiers following closely behind. Beads of sweat rolled down Jean’s hairline, worry and fear aching deep in his chest as he prepares to jump down the pit. “Armin!” If something bad happened to his dear friend- he'll never forgive himself.

“ARMIN!” 

His voice bounces inside the glittering pit, pained and full of worry, heart thrumming in his chest louder- waiting for the worst. “J-Jean!” He breathe an air full of relief, adrenaline dissipating as he hooks his gear on. “Arlert! We're coming down there for you!” Expedition leader Hanji announces, shoulders not as tense as before, a small chuckle reverberating in her throat and Jean couldn't hold back the smile forming on his lips. The cave is silent, Armin didn't even bother to acknowledge his commanding officer and it's unlikely of him. “We're going down now so you better stay where you are, you fool.”

A symphony of jewels locks their eyes in place, a canvas of youth and weariness bleeding through the prized crystals has the newly descended soldiers freeze in place. They no longer questioned why Armin screamed. Cautious but curious and unbelieving, their eyes never left the cocoon as they slowly approached the paralyzed blonde and the enormous gem- with a body trapped inside. “What the heck is this.” Moblit breathes, eyes wide as saucers and Hanji nods, mouth gaping in awe as she nears the ancient body. Jean approaches Armin, , standing by his side with a dumbstruck expression, “How is this possible.” Their squad leader presses a hand, the crystal is cool to the touch- the brunette inside remains still as death. Hanji squeals and hops in her place, a manic grin on his blushing face snaps the rest out of their hypnotic state the sight before them caused.

“This- THIS IS AMAZING!” Hanji exclaims and fumbles with her camera, capturing the specimen in any angle he can. Armin blinks owlishly and resumes staring at the visible but almost distorted face of the young man who is trapped in time and he felt a sense of familiarity course through his veins. His critical but awe struck eyes traces the youth’s features, from the mop of mahogany locks down to the tip of his sturdy boots. His heart lurches at the pitiful sight but he feels a tinge of happiness deep in his core. Armin listens to Hanji babble nonstop, flailing his limbs and tunes to Moblit requesting for a transportation for their discovery. He nudges Jean on the rib with his elbow and the taller frowns at him, “The locals, they must've known about this.” 

Jean’s eyes widen for a fraction, shifting his gaze from his friend to the frozen body. “Yeah- no wonder they're so hesitant about this place.” Their quiet conversation is disrupted when Hanji chuckles, hands caressing the gem with fervor. “Ah, I can't wait to bring you back to our base. Perhaps you are the key to the unanswered questions of the past.” 

Silence hung in the cool air of the cave, catching their breaths at their throat. The tension shattered when Hanji’s radio buzzed, static filling the air. “Major Zoe, we have arrived at the location.” Petra’s soft voice eased their nerves, soothing them and Armin smiles to himself. “Good, my dear. Stay in your position and wait for the other's to arrive, until I give you further instructions.” Hanji replies and after receiving an affirmative response, she turns off the radio and faces the trio, a wide grin on her face. “Now! Before we can haul this cocoon out of this cave and have it transported by land! We're gonna set up our camp out there and down here, we'll be waiting for some time before everything we need to extract our ancient baby out of this place.” 

 

“It's been three days and they still haven't extracted the mystery thing down there? What's taking them so long.” Connie grumbles as he enters their tent, eyes darting towards several of the soldiers who are resting at the entrance of the cave, and he grumbles more as he sits down right next to Sasha and Jean. Mikasa crosses her legs as she converses with Armin silently, mindful of her surroundings. “I don't understand Mikasa, as soon as I saw his face inside the crystal…. I felt familiar with him but I can't pinpoint why.” The blonde sighs into his hands and Mikasa helplessly watches his friend mull over his thoughts. Her pale hand reaches and rubs his tense back soothingly, “It's alright Armin, we'll find out why you feel like that soon.” 

The sapphire eyed boy smiles, a bit shaky but it's still a tiny smile and Mikasa’s lips tug upwards too. They sat in comfortable silence, lost in thought until the increasing yells of the excavators and deafening engines brought them back to reality. “What's going on?” Sasha inquires, wobbly getting onto her feet with her wide, earthen eyes staring straight ahead in awe. “Oh! It looks like they've finally-…..” Connie trails off as he approaches the ascending crystal.

The rest of the crew got up from their tents as if they're hypnotized, eyes as wide as saucers as they took in the suspended crystal hanging from the ropes supporting it. The gem glows clear under the harsh sun, revealing everything to the baffled soldiers.

“Is that a body?!”  
“It's trapped inside the crystal!”  
“How on earth did he even get inside there?”  
“What sorcery is this?!”  
“Are those blades strapped onto his thighs?” 

Amongst the chaos and confusion, Mikasa stares at the face of the sleeping young man, a flurry of emotions stirring inside of her. Her gray eyes are uncharacteristically wide, disbelief and a sense of peace pooling in her orbs. “Hey, Armin.” She calls out softly, voice wavering as her heart drums loudly against her chest as she nears the frozen body. Reaching a steady hand forward, she breathes shakily, turning to face her blonde friend. “I feel as if I have known him too.” Hanji who was just passing by hummed, eyebrow raising in confusion at both Ackerman and Arlert. “From a thousand years ago.”

 

“Erwin!” Hanji shrieks into her radio as soon as she's settled in the helicopter, the wind whistling in her ear. She left the crystallized body of the boy under the elite squad’s care whilst the fresh soldiers are on the helicopter with her. “You won't believe what we're bringing back there!” she waves her hands wildly down towards the locals who were watching their departure. “And I'm not telling you yet! It's better to show you!” she hears Erwin chuckle quietly, assuring her that he'll look forward to her greatest discovery. Then- “Oi shitty glasses, it better be worth it after all your exaggeration.” Hanji cackles, slapping her thigh. “Of course, shorty! Well see you later then!” She ends their chat and slumps down in her seat, a wave of fatigue hitting her full force. 

POV Swap

Down the slopes of the aged mountains, by the sturdy fence made of wood, a woman with ebony hair and warm honey eyes watches the large military truck with the crystal prison wrapped in thick cloth move farther away from her. Longing and sorrow fills her chest and she finds herself chasing after the vehicle, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Heaving, her bare foot comes to a halt, inked shoulders shaking as loose strands of her hair fell out of place. A man with deep mahogany hair stops right next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shaking frame. “Carla my love, what are you doing?” The man- husband whispers, solemn. The woman- Carla shakes her head, and leans against him, “I don't know Grisha, I just don't want them to take it away.” Her husband shushes her gently and guides her back, and just before the truck disappears into the horizon, Carla looks back one last time- “Don't go.”

 

POV Swap

“General Smith! We're finally back!” Hanji slams the metal door open, her wide grin on display as she approaches the duo lounging on by the couch. A towering, broad man with pushed back blonde hair, sharp features and a pair of sharp baby blue eyes flashes a smile at the her. Medals of his success glints under the artificial light, his nametag read Erwin Smith. 

“A pleasure to have you back, Major Zoe.” He politely greets, stacking his papers neatly. “Tch.” A rather shorter man with jet black hair styled into an undercut scoffs, sharp gray eyes scanning her messy appearance with a scowl marring his heart shaped face. “You look like shit.” He bluntly says, nose scrunching in disgust. Hanji grins and approaches him, only to be chased away with his sharp glare “Aww, I miss you too grumpy pants.” 

Erwin clears his throat and Hanji immediately straightens, biting back a squeal. “Hanji, I believe you are going to show us something you found in Shiganshina.” Erwin states, fixing his bolo tie and Levi stands up, preparing to head towards the warehouse they planned to place the so called artifact Hanji continuously babbles about. The eccentric brunette yelps in excitement and walks ahead of the two, muttering about how it will surprise them and will leave them speechless. Levi tunes her out in favor of watching the orange hue of the sky as the sun sinks down the horizon, footsteps silent on the pavement as they pass cadets going on their evening jog. 

“And we're finally here!” Levi snaps out of his reverie, a snarky remark at the tip of his tongue, ready to be hurled at Hanji when his eyes spots a huge crystal at the center of the room supported by chains. Levi’s thoughts stopped altogether as he takes slow, unsure and shaky steps near the cocoon. From his peripheral vision, he can see Hanji saying something to Erwin, but all that he hears is his blood rushing through his veins and the pounding of his heart. From the painful distance of a few meters, his normally harsh orbs melts into something akin to warmth, lips parted in a silent plea. He stares at the young man’s peaceful but weary face, from the arch of his brow down to the slight downturn of his plush lips. 

The sight made Levi’s heart ache, a surreal feeling washing over him and he has this awful need to come near the frozen body, to cup the sweet face, caress his cheeks and plant a firm kiss on his lips. The raven didn't know where those thoughts came from, but he's desperate and it's gnawing through his flesh. 

“Levi? Why are you crying?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I'll probably update once every two or three months (if I'm lucky) because I've got college ahead of me and I guarantee that I'll be super duper busy ! So I hope y'all will be patient for chapter 2 ! 
> 
> Also- I'm in need of a good German translator! So if any of you my dears got a good application for android (or if you can recommend me someone like your friend or even yourself! Then it would be so much better! [ note that I'm a very shy and socially awkward person so pls bear with me] ) please don't hesitate to tell me! I'll be forever grateful for your help! 
> 
> Constructive Criticism/Comments/Reviews or just simply fangirling/boying are welcome so drop a word down there for me! ^^ I'd love to entertain you guys with the best of my social ability!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night and see you guys next time!
> 
> Tumblr: hunter_850 (still empty but I promise that in a few days there will be a wonderful surprise [?] for you guys! ^^ let's also talk over there so be sure to follow me)


End file.
